Ne pas le tuer
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Spoils s10] Et voilà Sam a encore fait une connerie, pour aider son frère, fallait s'y attendre. Mais Dean voudrait le tuer pour ça, ou le prendre dans ses bras, il ne sait pas.


**Titre :** Ne pas le tuer

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Prompt :** On en a pour un moment.

**Note : **Spoils jusqu'à l'épisode 17 de la saison 10.

* * *

C'était comme une envie de le tuer et de le prendre dans ses bras en même temps. Il avait surtout envie de l'engueuler. De lui crier dessus. _Putain Sam pourquoi t'as fais ça, pourquoi il faut toujours que tu fasses des conneries ? Sam bordel de merde, dès que j'ai le dos tourné faut que tout parte en couille avec toi. _Et peut-être qu'ils avaient raisons les gens, peut-être que tuer son frère réglerait le problème. Peut-être qu'il devrait juste le tuer et crever de l'avoir tué.

Peut-être bien mais même avec la marque de Cain sur le bras qui lui disait de le faire, Dean ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas tuer son frère. Il n'avait jamais pu. Il se tuerait plutôt que ça, et tant pis si voir son frère comme ça le blessait. Dean lui donna un coup de poing, le plus fort qu'il put. Il voulait bien le cogner, le foutre par terre, lui briser le nez. Pas le tuer.

\- J'imagine que je l'ai mérité. Fit Sam.

Putain, ouais qu'il l'avait mérité.

\- Je voulais juste…

\- T'es un abruti, voilà ce que tu es Sam. Le roi des abrutis bordel !

Sam baissa la tête.

\- Comme si on n'avait pas assez de problème comme ça, comme si… Tout n'était pas déjà merdique.

\- Mais maintenant je peux t'enlever la marque. Dit Sam en osant relever les yeux.

\- Ouais génial, tu peux m'enlever la marque, tu es un super sorcier, merci Harry Potter.

\- C'est ça qui t'énerve en fait Dean, que je fasse de la magie.

\- Bien sûr que ça m'énerve. Sam tu sais comment ça fini ces trucs ? Mal. Toujours mal.

Sam haussa les épaules :

\- Mais c'est pratique.

\- Oh ta gueule ou je t'en colle une autre.

\- Dean imagine qu'on puisse aider les gens en faisant ça.

\- Non Sam. Non. Tu ne vas aider personne avec des petits tours okay ?

\- Mais…

\- Je ne sais même pas si je veux que tu m'enlèves cette putain de marque ! Je voudrais juste que tu arrêtes tes conneries ! Oh bon sang, j'ai tellement envie d'en finir avec toi.

Sam regarda à nouveau par terre. Blessé. Mais Dean n'avait pas fini :

\- Peut-être que c'est ce qui va arriver tu vois ? La marque de Cain, c'est là pour se débarrasser des frères qui choisissent le mauvais chemin. Et crois-moi Sam, tu es un pro pour ça. Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Tu vas faire ta petite magie à deux balles, m'enlever la marque, te battre contre Rowena ? Puis ensuite ? Provoquer une nouvelle apocalypse ? Faire tomber le ciel sur terre ?

Sam serra les dents.

\- C'était pour t'aider.

\- Et bien arrête de m'aider. Merci bien.

\- De toute façon même si tu ne veux pas, je vais faire le sort pour t'enlever la marque.

Dean donna un autre coup de poing à son petit frère. Un coup de poing qui lui fit mal aux jointures, vraiment.

\- Mais bien sûr que tu vas le faire ! Bien sûr Sam que tu vas le faire. Parce que tu es comme ça hein ? Tellement charitable.

Et Sam avait cet air tellement pathétique et les larmes aux yeux et Dean voulait s'arrêter et voulait taper plus fort en même temps. Il aurait voulu le traiter de monstre, encore et encore, pour le mettre plus bas que terre et pour lui faire comprendre que ça ne valait pas la peine. Que tout ça c'était de la merde.

\- Tu aurais mieux fait de m'abandonner Sam.

\- Non.

Non.

Il ne le ferait pas.

Quitte à donner à Rowena exactement ce qu'elle voulait et la rendre surpuissante, quitte à accepter qu'elle lui enseigne la magie, quitte à faire des conneries, quitte à s'entraîner à la magie en tuant des démons – qui l'avait sûrement mérité. Quitte à se transformer en quelqu'un de mauvais. Sam ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Dean voulait… Tellement de choses. Il finit par simplement abandonner. Sam le ferait quoi qu'il dise, il le ferait même si ça devait foutre l'enfer au paradis et réciproquement. Et Dean n'était même pas sûr que les anges et les démons remarqueraient la différence.

Tout ça parce que son crétin de frère l'aimait. Ouais c'était ça, il l'aimait. Et même s'il lui tapait dessus, même si Dean avait ouvert la bouche pour le traiter de monstre jusqu'à le voir devenir minuscule, Sam aurait continué à l'aimer. Malgré tout. Et peut-être qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Peut-être qu'il devait juste accepter qu'on puisse l'aimer, quitte à faire des trucs totalement dingues pour lui. Se dire qu'il n'en valait pas la peine, mais qu'il en valait peut-être la peine pour son frère. Mais bordel, rendre Rowena surpuissante ? C'était la pire idée de l'année. Chacun la sienne, l'année d'avant Dean avait enfoncé un ange dans la gorge de son frère puis avait accepté la marque de Cain.

Dean soupira.

\- Sam, on se met bien d'accord. Tu m'enlèves la marque et ensuite… Ensuite si je te vois refaire de la magie, je t'enferme dans le bunker et tu ne reverras plus jamais la lumière du jour.

\- Mais pour Rowena je…

\- Non. On trouvera un autre moyen d'accord ?

Sam grimaça, pinça les lèvres :

\- Tu pourrais essayer de me faire confiance.

\- Non.

Sam ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma.

\- D'accord, je vais juste t'enlever la marque.

\- Bien.

Sam avait besoin de temps pour le sort et besoin de trouver quelques ingrédients. Dean ne l'aida pas, il ne voulait pas s'en mêler. Il ne parlait même plus à Sam en fait, parce que ce que faisait Sam le dégoûtait. Ca le dégoûtait putain. Il avait envie de le tuer. La marque avait envie de le tuer. Et chaque jour c'était pire, et chaque jour Dean devait se rappeler que Sam était son petit frère, celui qu'il avait sauvé et ressuscité. A quoi bon si c'était pour le tuer ensuite ? Il l'évitait et l'éviter c'était mieux que lui mettre un coup de couteau pendant que Sam ne regardait pas.

Plus les jours passaient et plus la marque lui soufflait des idées vicieuses. _Sam ne s'arrêterait pas ensuite, Sam foutait la merde, le mieux pour l'arrêter c'était d'en finir._ C'était son frère putain, il ne pouvait pas le tuer juste parce que Sam faisait une bêtise. On ne tuait pas son frère pour des conneries, on ne le tuait pas tout court. Mais à cause de Sam, Rowena avait gagné en puissance et elle foutait le bordel, ils avaient des témoignages de ce qu'elle faisait en regardant sur internet. Par ici des gens prenaient feus, par là une ville entière se mettait à idolâtrer une femme. Et Dean et Sam ne savaient pas comment l'arrêter.

\- Par la magie, fit Sam.

Et Dean serra le poing, s'enfonça les ongles dans la paume. _Tue ton frère, ça réglera le problème. _

Il ne le tuerait pas putain ! Il ne le ferait pas ! Jamais. Plutôt crever.

Mais les jours passaient et Dean ne savait plus. Peut-être que tout ce bordel était bien dû à Sam au final et que le tuer réglerait les choses, peut-être que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Que son petit frère n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, et Dean avait fait ça toute sa vie, se débarrasser des gens mauvais.

Non il ne pouvait pas, parce que lui aussi avait fait des erreurs et Sam lui avait pardonné, Sam ne l'avait même pas jugé quand il était devenu un démon. Sam était quelqu'un de bien dans le fond. Il ne devait pas l'oublier.

Il ne devait pas l'oublier.

Il ne devait pas l'oublier.

Il ne devait pas…

Tue ton frère.

Sam avait fini par rassembler tout ce dont il avait besoin, il était prêt pour le sort. Il prévint Dean. Dean acquiesça simplement, ne lui dit rien. Il accepta de se mettre debout, il laissa Sam tout préparer. Sans bouger, sans se plaindre. Il se contentait de le regarder et Sam le voyait, ses yeux étaient glacials.

\- Dean, tu te sens bien ?

Dean haussa les épaules.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé comment en terminer Sam.

\- Avec ce sort Dean, tout sera fini ne t'inquiète pas. On en a encore pour un moment de préparation mais ensuite tout ira bien.

Dean ne répondit rien et Sam se dépêcha de tout préparer, puis il commença à lancer l'incantation. C'était une incantation absolument épuisante, et il ne devait pas faire la moindre erreur. Mais Sam s'était entraîné, Sam était sûr de lui, cela irait bien.

Cela irait bien.

Même si Dean sortait un couteau, même si Dean bougeait et s'approchait de lui. Même si Dean levait l'arme prêt à le poignarder. Ce n'était pas grave, Sam avait presque achevé le sort. La lame s'enfonça dans son corps sans qu'il ne bouge et Sam réussit à prononcer les derniers mots. Sans faire une seule faute.

Le sort se lança, il n'y eut pas de lumière, pas d'éclair rien. Mais une seconde avant Dean avait la marque, et la seconde d'après il ne l'avait plus. Pour Dean ce fut comme perdre quelque chose de très lourd à porter, comme si tout à coup son esprit se vidait de pleins de merdes et devenait incroyablement clair. Dean fut à nouveau totalement lucide et il vit sa main qui tenait toujours le couteau qu'il avait planté dans le corps de son frère. Et Sam saignait mais il souriait, il murmura :

\- On a réussi Dean, tu es libre maintenant.

Dean lâcha l'arme et attrapa son frère qui tombait.

\- Sam…

\- C'est rien Dean, je te pardonne. D'accord ?

Dean avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Non c'est pas d'accord. Je suis désolé putain Sammy. Tu vas vivre okay ? On va encore trouver une solution merdique et tu vas vivre.

Sam continua de sourire :

\- D'accord Dean. D'accord.

Et il ferma les yeux.

Dean se détesta pour ça. Il se haït, plus qu'il ne se haïssait déjà. Il aurait voulu mourir, il aurait voulu boire jusqu'à tomber, il aurait voulu disparaître. Il aurait voulu fermer les yeux et que tout ne soit qu'un putain de cauchemar merdique. Il avait poignardé son petit frère, il l'avait fait. Il n'avait pas été assez fort et il avait planté le couteau dans la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, tout ça parce que son petit frère était un faiseur de conneries. Et alors ? Lui aussi l'était. Lui aussi.

Sam le prit dans ses bras et putain il ne le méritait pas. Il ne le méritait pas du tout.

\- C'est bon Dean, tu n'as pas touché le cœur, tu as visé totalement à côté et tu n'as touché aucun point vital, tu n'avais pas vraiment envie de me tuer non ? Tu as tellement mal visé que ça se voit que tu ne voulais pas.

Sam était allé à l'hôpital un certain temps mais les médecins lui avaient sauvé la vie et cela faisait des jours qu'il était rentré au bunker en pleine forme. Pourtant Dean n'arrivait pas à oublier, ni à se pardonner. Sam le serra plus fort :

\- Je suis vivant. Et je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Moi je…

\- Je sais mais ça ne sert à rien Dean. Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. Tout va bien maintenant.

Dean soupira, laissa son frère l'étreindre.

\- Je suis désolé Sammy.

Sam le savait, que Dean n'était pas prêt de se pardonner pour ça. Il décida de l'embêter.

\- Tu veux que je te jette un sort d'oublie ?

\- Oh la ferme salaud !

\- C'était une blague connard.

\- Mauvaise blague.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis se sourirent. Dean se recula :

\- Bon. On va chasser Rowena d'accord, mais plus de conneries ?

Sam acquiesça.

\- D'accord.

Et des conneries, ils en feraient sûrement. Sûrement. Au moins l'un pour l'autre. Mais ils trouveraient sûrement un moyen de tout arranger…

Fin.

L'autatrice : bon je poste cette fic avant l'épisode 18, parce que cet épisode je le sens pas du tout. Mais pas du tout. Du tout, du tout, du tout. D'ailleurs la fin de cette saison va me faire chialer, je le sens bien et ensuite je serai comme un zombie à attendre la 11. Mais bon, bref, j'avais envie d'écrire un truc fraternel et voilà c'est fait.


End file.
